


Requests

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Lion Guard (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Send me drabble or oneshot requests for any of the ships inside, and I'll write them to the best of my ability!





	1. Chapter 1

Hi! You know me as Crazy_Pairing_Person, but you all can call me Shea if you like!

So, as the summary stated, just comment on this work with requests for TLG fics!

Rules:

\- No M or E rated requests.

\- Don't just say 'Something with x pairing'. No. That's not a request.

\- Likewise, if you send a request that details every little thing about the story, my response will likely be something along the lines of, 'You know what you want, why don't YOU write it?'

\- "Can I have a {x pairing name} fic where {a} and {b} do {z activity}?" Something like THAT. Obviously it doesn't have to be in THAT format but you get the gist.

\- Nothing chaptered. Just drabbles and oneshots.

Pairings:

\- Spotted Lion (Kion/Janja)

\- Honey Lion (Kion/Bunga)

\- Honey Dingo/Honey Jackal (Bunga/Dogo)

\- Queen Hyena (Fuli/Jasiri)

\- Flying Lion (Kion/Ono)

\- Flying Hippo (Ono/Beshte)

\- Flying Badger (Ono/Bunga)

\- Triple Roar (Kion/Janja/Cheezi/Chungu)

\- Triple Honey Lion (Kion/Bunga/Janja/Cheezi/Chungu)

\- Quadruple Roar (Kion/Jasiri/Janja/Cheezi/Chungu)

\- Fierce Hippo (Kion/Beshte)

\- Honey Hippo (Bunga/Beshte)

\- Spoiled Princess (Kiara/Zuri)

\- Sweetheart Princess (Kiara/Tiifu)

Hoo boy... That's a lot... And that's just the ones I have NAMES for.

I'll also do Cheezi/Chungu and Tiifu/Zuri - I just don't have names for them yet.

Anyway, send me any requests you like. AUs accepted and also preferred for most of the ships (especially poly ships).


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person Who Requested: PhoenixDiamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, PhoenixDiamond for requesting this super cute oneshot!

The first time he saw the flowers at his spot, he just stared blankly. After a moment, he moved them, then laid down. He so rarely got to relax like this in the sun, he didn't have time to fret over flowers.

The next time, he stared a bit longer. This time, he took them with him when he went home. They were just flowers, he reasoned. Nothing anyone would miss.

After that, he started to get a little suspicious.

They kept showing up. Over and over.

It was confusing, to say the least. Why would someone leave him flowers?

Then... He saw who it was.

It was, of all people in the all of the Pridelands and Outlands...

Janja.

Janja stared at him with wide eyes, flowers still in his mouth.

Kion stared back, eyes darting between the flowers and Janja's eyes.

Slowly, Janja sat the flowers down. "Hello."

"Hello," Kion parroted.

Silence fell. Janja awkwardly nudged the flowers closer to Kion. "You like 'em?"

_Do you like me?_

"Yeah. They're nice."

_Yes, I like you._

Their eyes met, and they smiled softly at each other. Kion stepped close, and licked softly at Janja's cheek.

Needless to say, Janja went home with a big, dopey grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see Janja smile in canon... Like, not an evil smile. Am I the only one?


	3. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person Who Requested: PhoenixDiamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You request as many as you want, dear, I don't mind at all! You didn't mention a universe so I went for high school AU. Also if anyone can tell me the name of the Elvis-zebra, please do. Love the guy, he's hilarious, but I cannot for the life of me remember his name!
> 
> I went for a more humorous tone with this one, hope you like it!

Fuli approached Kion late in the day, clearly nervous. Her eyes were darting around, unable to meet Kion's eyes.

If Kion wasn't an oblivious (albeit adorable) idiot, he'd almost be expecting a love confession. "What's wrong, Fuli?"

"How... How did you confess to Janja?" she asked.

Kion hummed. Disregarding the fact that she was talking about his very-secret-relationship out in the open where anyone could hear, he answered, "Well... I don't think I really confessed. Our, uh, relationship, just kinda happened."

"Excuse me!" one kid nearby said. "Did you just say that you're in a relationship with _Janja_?"

"No!" Kion and Fuli both exclaimed.

The kid accepted this easily, and walked off aimlessly to find his friends.

"Why do you ask, Fuli?" Kion asked, turning his attention back to his friend.

Fuli hesitated. "I... Kinda like Jasiri."

Kion smirked. "Well, Jasiri and Janja are kind of different."

"I know-"

"Like, REALLY different-"

"I know-"

"Like, why are you even  _comparing_ -"

"I KNOW!"

Kion jumped back, eyes wide. Fuli took a deep breath. "I... I know. I don't know what I was thinking."

"If it helps, Jasiri once told me she had a thing for blondes," Kion said. He paused. "Still not sure why she said that, though."

Fuli stared blankly at Kion. "I... I think she was trying to tell you to fix her up with me," she said slowly, a grin spreading across her face.

"Wait, really? Was that it?" Kion blinked, and Fuli sighed.

"You're so lucky you're cute, otherwise Janja would dump you in half a second."

"Thank... You?"

* * *

Asking Kion, albeit discreetly, to set her up with Fuli, had not worked. At all. So, Jasiri was now forced to take drastic measures.

Janja stared in confusion as she approached. Despite being cousins, they rarely ever interacted.

"What's up, Jasiri?"

"How did you confess to Kion?" she asked.

Janja stared, obviously confused. "Well, uh... I don't think either of us actually confessed. Stuff happened, and then we were dating." He paused. "Wait, can we be dating if no one confessed?"

"I'm sure you can," Jasiri said dryly. "Listen, I like Fuli. I tried to discreetly ask Kion to set us up, but-"

"Yeah, no, I love him and all, but you can't discreetly ask Kion to do anything."

"So I've learned." Jasiri sighed. "Listen, are you going to help me or not?"

Janja shrugged. "I mean, if you ask me, it's pretty simple. Just, you know, go up to her and ask her out."

Jasiri rolled her eyes. "Says the guy who's not even sure if he's really dating his own boyfriend."

Janja scoffed. "I'm sure we're dating! I... I think we are..." He blinked. "Though he hasn't introduced me to his parents..."

"His dad is the principal, I don't think you can blame him." Jasiri sighed. "Never mind..."

* * *

At her track meet later, Fuli spotted Jasiri watching her from the sidelines. After practice was over, she walked over with a bright grin, and said, "So, wanna go out?"

Jasiri blinked. Wow. It really was that easy, huh?

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person Who Requested: PhoenixDiamond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. "Kion, come out." Ha.
> 
> ...Just me, then? Okay.

Janja looked around restlessly. What were they all doing here?

Well... He knew what they were doing, obviously, sure, but it was still uncomfortable.

The truce between the Outlanders and the Pridelanders was still relatively new. It had been a shock to him to receive the invitation to this ceremony. He looked up, and saw Simba standing on Pride Rock. He noticed all of the animals bowing, and Janja took the cue and bowed, motioning for his clan to do the same.

"As many of you may know," Simba began, "my son, Kion has finally reached maturity. Today, we will hold a contest to find his mate."

Ugh. Was that what this was? Janja fought the urge to scowl. What a dumb reason to be called into the Pridelands. Now, a  _hunt_...

No, Janja. Circle of Life, and... All that.

"Kion, come out."

Kion finally stood next to his father, in view of the other animals. And... Wow. Just, wow.

Kion's mane had finally grown out to the length of his father's, and he was large, a fully grown lion. Several of the Outlanders gasped in unison with Janja - and he was suddenly jealous.

"Who wishes to volunteer for the contest?" Simba asked the crowd. "Species and gender are of little concern - all I ask is that you genuinely care for my son."

Already, there were several volunteers. Janja could see that... Monkey guy, whatever his name was, taking notes of all of the volunteers.

"I volunteer."

Janja's voice shocked the crowd, and silence fell. Simba and Kion stared down at him in shock, and Janja almost expected them to deny his request.

"Very well. We have made peace, after all, so there is no reason that you cannot volunteer..." Though Simba said this, he still looked rather confused as to  _why_ Janja had volunteered.

Janja relaxed, and ignored the stares from all of the other Outlanders.

* * *

The contests included speed and hunting, both of which put Janja just  _barely_ over the top. It wasn't until after the contests were over, when the results were announced, that he thought to wonder what  _Kion_ would think of this.

The crowd dispersed, and Janja, being Kion's mate, was allowed to stay in the Pridelands. He placed Cheezi in charge of the clan, and then all of the hyenas left him.

He'd miss them.

Janja turned to face Kion for the first time since the contest had begun. "Um... Hi..."

That was pretty much all he could think of to say.

"Hi," Kion said, smiling. So he wasn't upset, which was good.

"So, uh..." Janja wracked his mind, and while he sat in silence, Kion's smile grew.

"Aw. Are you nervous?"

Janja huffed. " _No_ ," he said, turning his head away. Kion laughed brightly.

"I'm not upset," he said, and Janja turned his head back to face him, looking at him questioningly. Kion smiled. "I'm kinda happy that you were the one to win. I know you better than a lot of the other volunteers, so it's actually really great that you won."

Janja blinked. He smirked a little. "So it was between me, your former enemy, or a stranger, huh?"

Kion laughed. "Pretty much," he said, playfully nudging Janja.

Janja chuckled softly, and nudged Kion back.

He was going to enjoy life in the Pridelands... As long as he was with Kion. 


	5. Tickle Fight & First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person Who Requested: Harrypotterfan198

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a huge TLG-related project underway that's going to take up a bunch of time. I'll still be doing requests, obviously, but not as quickly as I have been. I actually started it a couple of days ago but I wanted to do a few requests before mentioning it so that people didn't think I was going to drop requests completely. I won't mention the project again until it's ready to be released to the public - all I'll leave you with is two words: GET HYPED.
> 
> Also, pretend I named the last chapter 'Contest' because I forgot to do that. Also also, the two requests I received from this person didn't go into much detail (I know I said not to go into TOO much detail, but SOME detail would have been nice) so I just decided to put them together in the same chapter.

_Tickle Fight_

Kion let out a high-pitched squeal when Bunga suddenly tackled him on the bed. He blinked up at him, as Bunga smirked back. Suddenly, Bunga's fingers were moving on his sides, and Kion shrieked with laughter, squirming under him.

It took a bit for Kion to manage it, but he reached up, and started tickling Bunga back. Bunga squealed with laughter, and suddenly the two were rolling around, both trying to get the upper hand.

Kiara entered the room eventually, mouth open, ready to ask about all the noise...

Only to see Bunga on top of Kion, in between his legs, both faces flushed...

Kiara immediately left, with a blush of her own staining her cheeks. Kion and Bunga looked at each other, and burst into laughter.

* * *

_First Date_

Kion tapped his foot restlessly, waiting for his date to arrive. Finally, Janja pulled up on his motorcycle. Kion panicked, and ran over to him. "You idiot!" he hissed. "What if my dad looks outside and sees you?!"

Janja blinked. "Why would your dad care?"

"He is the principal of the school, you know. The one who watches over detention."

"...Oh."

"Oh," Kion said mockingly as he got onto the motorcycle. "Just go," he said, wrapping his arms around Janja's waist - tightly. Janja chuckled, and pulled off, driving away from Kion's house.

Once they were out of sight, only then did Simba actually look outside. "Nala, did you hear a motorcycle?" he called out.

"No, dear!"

Simba, figuring he'd been hearing things, shrugged and shut the door. Kion wouldn't be interested in some hoodlum with a motorcycle, he reasoned.

...He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never thought I'd have to type the word 'hoodlum'. Huh.


End file.
